Only In Sunlight
by LittleHellion
Summary: Out of everyone that Naruto has inspired, there is one person who will watch him, and love him, simply for being everyone's sunlight. After all, only in sunlight can a shadow be cast. A romance develops between Shikamaru and Naruto, his sunlight.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Naruto story or characters, and I'm glad - I'm not a genius, or an artist. No one would like the series, and I wouldn't be able to read all this lovely fan fiction!**

**Jeez. I can't believe I'm starting _another _story, but I've recently fallen in love with the Shikamaru/Naruto pairing and my fingers were itching to write some Shika/Naru-ey goodness. This is actually a pretty fluffy story I have planned out, if you can believe it. Don't worry; I am first and foremost dedicated to 'Artistic Differences,' but I had to start this one. This is just a prologue, an introduction to the tone of the story. I hope you like it!**

**Only In Sunlight - Prologue  
**

All through our academy days, he'd been the bouncing blonde loudmouth with a passion for pranks and a short attention span; I saw him as others saw him. A nuisance, a stray animal that could be tolerated, but was definitely expendable. Of course, we'd ditch classes together and hang out with Kiba and Chouji during lunch, but at the end of the day, _no one _thought about Uzumaki Naruto.

But no matter how much that must've hurt, he always showed up the next day, grinning like an idiot and generally being a disruption that no one would admit they were grateful for.

Every time he was insulted, it _hurt. _Every time he lost, it _hurt. _Every time he was ignored…he was _devastated. _But he turned that emotion into drive; he was going to be _Hokage, _damnit, because the only way he could _make _people see him was to surpass them all.

That was the person I saw when I really _looked, _and no matter how annoying and tiresome he was, I couldn't turn a blind eye any more.

That was why I was there, next to his hospital bed, when he woke up. Thankfully, he was oblivious, and didn't ask any questions when I told him the basket of fruit was originally for Chouji. I realized, after his face lit up, that he was _not _oblivious because he was stupid; rather, his obliviousness sprung from the simple fact that people _never _did nice things for him, and he didn't expect them to. It was his way of life.

I remember the first time I _saw _Uzumaki Naruto. His unofficial job as most surprising ninja had been just a title; no one thought he was _capable _of being a successful Shinobi. But he beat Inuzuka Kiba. Even though Kiba could be just as loud and obnoxious and was _not _the strongest in our year, it was something no one expected. Then, he went on to beat Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of his year – that one had thrown everyone for a loop. And by the time he defeated Sabaku no Gaara, I _knew._

He wasn't like the rest of us. He was something else; not stronger, faster, or smarter than any of us, but still...in some ways, better than all of us.

It shocked me that Sakura – his own _teammate – _cared more for the boy who'd failed, Uchiha Sasuke, and didn't ever thank the person who'd risked – and would _always _risk – his own life to save her. It was unfortunate for both of them that Sakura was a shallow sort of person who could hold a grudge longer than _Ino. _She really didn't deserve his dedication, but he gave it, and willingly, because he _loved _her, knowing he would never be loved in return.

I think that situation marked the first time I was angry on someone else's behalf.

My _life-is-too-tiresome-to-think-about _philosophy was mostly a result of my intelligence; why bother trying, if you can do it already and it's a perfect day to watch clouds? But during those sacred hours of peace, my _mind_ was never lazy. I _saw _what others refused to see, and when the clouds shaped themselves into answers to questions I hadn't realized needed answers, I could finally put my mind to rest.

However, the sky started reminding me of _him. _The blue tones reminded me of Naruto's eyes; no matter what shade the sky turned during the day, Naruto had a matching eye color. The few storm clouds that passed made me think of the few times Naruto allowed his sadness to show, and the light, fluffy ones reminded me of the times he was truly happy. The sun reminded me of both his hair and his natural ability to touch lives. I tried to push him out of my mind, but he wouldn't leave. It didn't help that I saw his face painted in the sky.

And finally, after he left for his long-term trip with Jiraiya-sama (only _Naruto_ would ever have the nerve to call him _'Ero-sennin'),_ I realized that the respect I'd originally held for the blonde had turned into _love, _and he wouldn't be back for a long time.

Every time my thoughts strayed to him, I'd tell myself it was too damn troublesome to dwell on Konoha's enlightening ball of sunshine who would most likely forget about me, the lazy-ass genius who rarely said anything without a sigh and a mutter of _pain-in-the-ass _or _this-is-bothersome _or _don't-want-to-but-I-have-to._

I'd never realized how Naruto could affect people, even when he wasn't around; I promised myself I wouldn't think about him until he came back (after all, it _was _true that I found everything tiresome to some degree, and thinking pointlessly about things that didn't have an immediate effect on my life was the very _definition _of 'troublesome'). But that didn't stop me from training; getting stronger; making sure I was able to protect those important to me, like Naruto had taught all of us.

And underlying all of that, I thought (but only for a minute) that maybe, when _he _got back, I would be strong enough to warrant his attention.

After a while, I finally settled back into my _own_ unofficial role – Konoha's lazy genius. After truly _seeing _Uzumaki Naruto, I was still lazy – it was in my nature, and I would _always _be lazy – but I never went back to hiding; cowering in fear.

After all, how can the sun shine on a flower that refuses to show its face?

But really, all that reflection was too damn _bothersome, _and I locked it in the back of my mind. My life had always been routine; everything painstakingly arranged to resemble a _peaceful, normal _lifestyle, and Naruto had just barged in and threatened to knock all my precautions out of place.

My heart sped up when he came back and I saw him for the first time; he had definitely grown up, and in more ways than one.

He asked me with that mischievous glint in his eyes – the one that was so _bothersome _because it was endearing – if I was on a date with the Suna liaison. I pointed out that I would never go out with a troublesome person like Temari.

But what I didn't say was that I'd rather be on a date with a troublesome person like _him. _He loved his _'Sakura-chan,'_ and it was too much trouble to try to make him see me the way I saw him.

Out of all the troublesome blondes in my life, he was the most blonde and the most troublesome.

Too bad I seemed to attract all things blonde and troublesome.

-

Sorry...I mixed up two of my paragraphs. I MEANT to put them in the right order, but I was kind of scattered when I first wrote this. So, as of 7/23/07, it's edited.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto was a people-watcher. Most people didn't ever pick up on it; he was always talking, always smiling, always _loud. _But Naruto had found that the _best _way to watch people without getting caught was to share his own thoughts. The reactions people had toward one another were exactly what Naruto found fascinating, and more often than not, he could tell you more about a person than they could tell you themselves.

He had originally started observing human interaction so he could fit in with his classmates; having grown up alone, hated, and unwanted, he hadn't had a lot of experience with regular socialization. His first two weeks of school had been spent in fear, wondering when these new people would turn on him and kick him out.

When he realized that no one was going to yell at him (except Iruka-sensei, but that was only because Naruto wasn't a good student), he began watching, listening, learning, and interacting, and found that he was pretty good at it. After a while, his learning experience turned into a hobby, and finally, something he _always _did, even if he wasn't thinking about it.

_That _was how he reached out to people. He had noticed – even before he graduated from the academy – that there were recurring patterns, and he could occasionally predict a person's reaction before he even spoke. He rarely trusted his predictions, though, having _also _noticed that no matter how similar a person was to another, they were still different people who had their own free will.

The _hardest _person to figure out was, surprisingly, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto _knew _that there was more to him than just disinterest and a _no-way-that-lazy-kid's-so-smart _IQ, but that was _all _he showed, and that made him Naruto's favorite subject of study. When he finally cracked Shikamaru's head open, he found more of himself than he'd thought possible.

And _that _was why, after Shikamaru's sensei died, he knew before _anyone _else what Shikamaru needed. He didn't need pity; Shikamaru _hated _pity; and he didn't need comfort. The comforting words and gestures were a _result _of pity, and Naruto knew that from personal experience.

What Shikamaru needed was a friend, a confidante, a person who would lie beside him watching the clouds, who was _ready _to listen but didn't push for information. Listening without pushing wasn't one of Naruto's strong points, but when he saw the interaction between Shikamaru and his teammates, his friends, and _(insert-random-names-here)_, he knew that Shikamaru wouldn't get what he needed from anyone else.

That was why he found himself standing in front of Shikamaru, stupidly making small talk, trying to figure out the best way to let Shikamaru know (without just _saying _it, because Shikamaru took pride in being independent) that Naruto was a person he could count on.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was too intelligent to _not _pick up on Naruto's subliminal suggestion, but Naruto _wanted _him to pick up on it. If Shikamaru accepted Naruto's offer, it would be a sort of unspoken agreement, a friendship that ran much deeper than _hey-how-are-you-let's-get-ramen._

Naruto had been looking for an opening, and Shikamaru finally gave it to him.

"Naruto, what do you _want?"_

Those five words were music to Naruto's ears.

"I just saw you walking alone, and figured you were going to your usual spot. The old lady told me to take a day to heal after my last training session, and I thought I'd ask if I could come with you. I've always wondered what you find so interesting about those clouds you watch," Naruto said in his usual light tone that sounded only a bit more serious than usual.

Shikamaru sighed and studied him for a moment; Naruto knew that was his way of pondering the deal; and then nodded.

"Yeah, come on. But don't bother me."

Naruto grinned. "I won't."

-

Naruto was unusually quiet when Shikamaru brought him to his usual spot. Shikamaru was only a little surprised when Naruto had offered to be the very thing Shikamaru needed; Naruto was _definitely _smarter than he let on, but Shikamaru hadn't known that he was this advanced.

Of course, his book smarts were pretty much nonexistent, and he couldn't plan ahead to save his life, but he _was _smart. He knew things other people didn't just because he _had _to, because he'd never had a friend until after he graduated.

Shikamaru had immediately caught on to what Naruto was trying to say, and he had known that _Naruto _knew that he had caught on, which was why Shikamaru had accepted Naruto's offer. And that was also why Shikamaru had accepted Naruto's offer without once mentioning how _(insert-usual-comment-here) _Naruto was.

For once, Naruto _wasn't _being a pain in the ass, and Shikamaru could only hope that this unspoken deal with Naruto wouldn't follow the usual trend and _become _troublesome.

Shikamaru didn't think he could avoid trouble completely; being in love with the one person who'd picked up on his thoughts and needs would most _definitely _bring _some _kind of trouble. The trouble Shikamaru hoped to avoid was the kind that would make Naruto uncomfortable, the kind that would make cracks in their _friendship _(because as of now, they _were _friends).

"I sometimes wish I was a cloud," Shikamaru offered. _I'm breaking the ice._

"I think everyone does at one time or another," Naruto answered. _I understand where you're going with this._

"But," Naruto added, "clouds aren't the only things that can just drift by and change shape."

Naruto had gotten a little more philosophical, that was certain. Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose."

"Freedom doesn't always look the same, you know," Naruto said in a lazy voice that could rival Shikamaru's own, "and even the clouds have responsibilities. We'd be screwed if they forgot to give us rain."

Shikamaru blinked. Naruto was _definitely _more than what he showed to others, and that made him wonder just what else Naruto could do that others weren't aware of.

"You don't make sense," Shikamaru said. _How did you learn to understand me so well?_

Naruto shrugged; quite a feat, actually, because he was lying on his back next to Shikamaru. "Maybe not. I just see things differently, I guess. After all, I'm not great with people and I learn things on my own." _I understand because I don't like judging people before I personally know them; and unlike everyone else, I see all people as human beings._

Of course, this was only what Shikamaru had _heard_, but Naruto was just listening and giving him things to think about, which was what he'd offered in the first place.

And then Naruto reminded Shikamaru about his uncanny ability to see people's thoughts by saying in a playful voice, "Look at that little cloud that's lower than everything else. It looks like a little flower bud, especially because the sun is shining on it. It makes me want to watch it open."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Don't be so loud. I told you not to bother me."

"Heh heh…sorry. I'll be quiet." _Don't worry; I understand. I won't abandon you._

For the first time, Shikamaru had someone who _knew _him, who watched him live a carefully constructed lifestyle, and who understood him, because he had taken the time to dig past all that and see _Shikamaru. _Not the lazy-ass, not the detached genius, but _Shikamaru._

-

Tsunade was a _good _Hokage. She may have been a slacker, and she tended to take unnecessary risks, but she _knew_ her people and that was the most important thing.

And because Tsunade knew her people so well, she understood that Naruto was her biggest asset; her trump card, if you will. Not because he was a powerhouse; he _was, _but that wasn't her reason. Not because he was a _jinchuuriki _and therefore the village council's idea of a living weapon; Naruto was the epitome of humanity, and a weapon was supposed to be devoid of all emotion.

The reason that Tsunade thought of Naruto as her greatest asset was that he _was _the epitome of humanity, and could get inside people's heads and understand them; inspire them to change just by being _himself. _The current Kazekage was proof of _that. _

That was why Tsunade put up with the names he came up with, his unintelligence (he'd never been _smart, _after all), and his complaints about the lack of 'exciting missions.'

Any other person would be a constant headache, but this was _Naruto, _and she _had _to keep him from missions that involved intense combat which would _hopefully _end in the death of the opponent.

If she didn't have Naruto, he wouldn't be able to spread his unique brand of _flawed-yet-not_ wisdom, and if Naruto _died, _she'd actually have to _look _for a candidate to be the next Hokage. She knew that Naruto would be a _perfect _Hokage, because he _loved _people (even if they treated him like _dirt), _and because he _saw _people.

To be a Hokage, in Tsunade's opinion, knowledge of more techniques than anyone else wasn't a deciding factor. One wasn't required to be a genius. A Hokage needed to love the village, needed to understand people, and needed to be strong enough to _protect _those people.

Naruto _would _be the sixth Hokage, no matter what anyone else thought.

His recent dealings with Shikamaru only served to solidify Tsunade's decision. Shikamaru was more unreachable than Sasuke had been, and Naruto had somehow been able to see through those walls as if he'd used the Hyuuga Byakugan. Many people, even if they'd seen who Shikamaru _was, _would have passed by; but Naruto didn't. He extended his hand, gave a _gift, _and only wanted Shikamaru to be _happy _in return.

Tsunade _did _know that Shikamaru watched Naruto, wished he could be _like _Naruto; and Tsunade _suspected _(but didn't know for sure) that he also just _wanted _Naruto. Tsunade thought (privately) that Naruto would be his perfect match, but didn't expect it; Naruto loved _everyone. _Naruto wanted happiness for _everyone. _

But Naruto also didn't have _any _experience with romantics; and if Naruto didn't even realize that _Hinata _loved him, then he most definitely wouldn't pick up on the fact that _Shikamaru _did. Shikamaru, the _too-smart-for-my-own-good _slacker, the _hidden-from-the-world _enigma, wouldn't be noticed like that.

It was too bad Naruto grew up completely hated. He had a good heart, and anyone would be lucky to be _with _him, but he never expected love, never thought people _could _love him.

Tsunade watched through the window as Naruto and Shikamaru parted ways, and saw the barely noticeable smile – not a smirk or sigh, but a smile – on Shikamaru's lips as he said goodbye.

_Too bad indeed._

-

Sai wasn't the best with social interaction, but he was trained to notice things, and he noticed that Naruto smiled a lot. He noticed the change in his eyes with his different moods, how Naruto seemed to droop when Sakura said 'no' to a date invitation or when no one would train with him.

Sai didn't fully know what that meant, but he was pretty sure it meant that Naruto wasn't as happy as everyone thought he was.

Of course, that could just be a misinterpretation on his part.

He _did _notice that Naruto had a harder time of making friends than _he himself _did; not because he didn't understand emotion, but because he was a jinchuuriki and people didn't give him a chance. Sai knew about the demon, and saw that Naruto was good to people despite the way they treated him, and deduced from his observations that Naruto wasn't trusted.

Pity, really, because Naruto taught Sai the most about friendship and interaction; just because Sai wasn't _good _at it yet didn't mean he wasn't _learning. _Sai watched Naruto, because asking questions was awkward, reading _about _interaction didn't quite work, and studying psychology taught him next to nothing about friendship.

It seemed perfectly clear to Sai that most people didn't think with their brains. He didn't know what else they could think with, and the one time he'd asked Sakura, it hadn't gone very well.

She'd ended up confused at his original question ("What can a person think with other than their brain?"), and calling him an idiot at his follow-up statement ("It doesn't seem like most people use their brains to think.").

Human interaction was definitely confusing, and the only _real _study material he had was the interaction between Sakura, Naruto, and their sensei, Kakashi. Sai thought that if a team must stick together, then Naruto must be the adhesive, but when he'd asked Naruto how it felt to be glue, he'd gotten three weird looks and a response of, "I'm not glue! I'm working hard to become Hokage, and glue can't be Hokage!"

And then he'd said goodbye to their team to 'go laze around with Shikamaru.'

Sai supposed he would understand in time, but for now, he could observe and record the data for study when he finally caught on.

And Naruto would _always _be completely dickless, because he would rather persuade a person than kill them, and Sai couldn't understand why. If the order to kill was given, then killing was the mission. Incomplete missions were looked upon as failures, and refusal to kill as cowardice.

Therefore, Naruto was completely and utterly _dickless. _

But Sai thought that _maybe_ that wasn't such a bad thing…if it was Naruto.

-

Shikamaru had been a little happier in the past few days, and Chouji was glad. He'd never been able to fully understand his best friend; Shikamaru was a puzzle, but in spite of that, he was better company than most and _definitely _nicer. Chouji hoped that he would be able to find out what had made Shikamaru happy, so Chouji could give it to him as well; after all, Shikamaru had been the best friend he could ever have, and Chouji wanted to give to Shikamaru what Chouji had received.

Shikamaru's outward behavior hadn't changed much, but the feelings he gave off were different; lighter, looser, less sad. Chouji knew he wasn't the strongest, or the fastest, or the smartest, but if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his ability to empathize with people's unspoken emotions.

Shikamaru was his best friend because he said he didn't care about anything (because caring is tiresome), but his actions and (could he call them 'vibes?') said otherwise. Occasionally, Shikamaru would say something that sounded lazy and unconcerned, but meant that he _understood, _and that he _cared._

It _hurt _that Chouji didn't quite know how to comfort his friend, and so he was grateful to whatever – or _who_ever – was doing what he seemed incapable of. If Shikamaru knew what Chouji was thinking, he'd probably say it was too _bothersome _to worry about him, and to just drop it, so Chouji never said anything.

And when they met for lunch, Chouji stopped trying to talk to his friend about what was wrong, because it didn't seem to be what Shikamaru _needed, _and Shikamaru was becoming happier _anyway._

Chouji was happy when Shikamaru was happy, because Shikamaru had made Chouji happy more times than he could count.

And he'd finally caught the attention of Ino, because Shikamaru had told him to just be himself. It turned out that _Chouji _had ended up being the kind of person Ino wanted, after all.

-

It's obvious that I'm going completely AU here, so forgive me for excluding important things and screwing with the time line. The time and canon plot aren't the focus of this story, anyway, so I think it's okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Every time Sakura observed Naruto, he seemed different. She supposed he was just a complex character, and had a personality that would take ages to completely figure out. She knew about his past, knew about his burden, and knew about his feelings; and she was always confused about his reasons. If it had been _her, _she would've been angry and vengeful…she probably would have ended up similar to Sabaku no Gaara (before he met Naruto, of course).

But Naruto seemed to rely on his heart more than his brain, and his heart was apparently much more forgiving than her own. It hurt to think back on their academy days and the short time they'd been team seven – she'd been rude and conceited, caring more about her unattainable crush than about the teammate who actually loved her.

When Naruto told jokes, they were harmless. When Naruto yelled at someone, it was meant to help them. When Naruto fought, he fought to incapacitate, teach, or knock out, but never to kill.

…And when Naruto spilled his ramen all over himself and blamed it on a hole in his lip, it was one of the funniest damn things she'd ever seen.

"Naruto," she laughed, "how can you possibly be this clumsy? You aren't clumsy on the battlefield, that's for sure."

"I wasn't paying attention. Besides," he said in a mock-whine, "fighting is more fun than eating."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at _that _warped logic, but smiled anyway. "You know you don't make sense, right?"

Naruto pouted. "Shikamaru's said the same thing before. I do _too _make sense! A fight can hold my attention much longer than a bowl of ramen can! And your face was funny-looking, so I forgot I was still drinking the broth."

"_Funny-looking?" _

Naruto seemed to pale, and he raised his hands in front of him and said, "You're beautiful, Sakura-chan! I meant that you were making a weird face at me!"

Sakura smiled. Innocent as always. Well, as innocent as a boy who created the ultimate pervy techniques at eleven years old could be.

Still, he needed punishment for his comment. With a smile that could rot teeth, Sakura asked, "What did my face look like?"

Naruto grinned. "That's easy. It looked like this."

He contorted his face into a cross between a crooked scowl and an eyebrow raise, and Sakura couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter.

"Naruto! My face couldn't have looked like that! You should look into a mirror before you try to imitate someone's facial expressions. That looked more like a mutilated monkey than just a weird face."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. In Sakura's eyes, he was forgiven – she wasn't _really _mad in the first place, anyway – but he still needed to know how to speak to a lady, so she just hit him lightly.

Meaning that she knocked him off the stool with a light tap.

If it had been _anyone _else, he would have been hurt. But this was Naruto, number one stamina freak and fastest healer the world had ever seen. So he got up, brushed himself off, paid for their ramen and walked her out of Ichiraku.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he said in a sort of calm voice (meaning he didn't speak too loudly or sound too excited), "I'm going to see a friend. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Sakura nodded and shooed him off with a, "Be at the training grounds at seven tomorrow morning, okay?"

Naruto twitched his hand in a sort of lazy wave, and then took off toward the Hokage tower.

Sakura blinked. If Naruto hadn't left so speedily, she would've mistaken him for another Shikamaru. Come to think of it, Naruto _had _been spending a lot of time with Nara lately. He must've unconsciously picked up some habits; after all, he had picked up some of Sakura's own habits without realizing it.

Sakura grinned. Maybe Shikamaru was the right person for Naruto to hang out with. After all, that slacker would likely rub off on Naruto and make him a bit quieter.

-

"Hey, hey! Shikamaru!"

Naruto moved toward the nin lying in the grass. To anyone else, Shikamaru knew he would appear to be sleeping, but after hanging out frequently in the past three weeks, Naruto had learned to tell the difference.

Shikamaru cracked open one eye. "You're here again? What a pain in the ass."

Naruto just grinned and waved the comment off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm always a pain in everyone's ass. And yes, I _am _here again."

He plopped down in the grass next to his friend and sighed. "Things look different today."

"You're being noisy."

Naruto lay down in the grass and clasped his hands behind his head. "I'm a noisy person."

"Noise is bothersome."

"You're bothersome."

Shikamaru opened both his eyes in surprise. This was the first time _anyone _had used his one of his usual adjectives against him…he liked it. Everyone had always said things like, 'you always think things are bothersome' or 'everything's troublesome to you.'

He turned his head to see Naruto grinning like a maniac. "Bet you didn't see _that _one coming, didja?"

Shikamaru just stared. The way Naruto's eyes crinkled at the corners and seemed to sparkle when he was being playful was mesmerizing…not because it was original, or even beautiful, but because Shikamaru _knew _that Naruto was being honest.

Suddenly, Shikamaru wanted to know more about Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why do you always smile like that? It annoys people, you know."

"I know, but it's _my _smile. I smile when I'm happy. Don't you?"

"Smiling all the time is tiresome."

Naruto's face morphed into an uncharacteristically thoughtful look. "Nobody's happy all the time. I'm not…and you aren't either. No one _can _be."

Shikamaru was quiet. Ever since he'd gotten closer to Naruto, the kid had been prying him open, and probably didn't even realize what he was doing. Naruto seemed to know what everyone needed…but Naruto was right. No one was happy all the time. It made Shikamaru wonder when Naruto let himself be unhappy.

"You seem happy all the time. It's too much work, if you ask me."

Naruto was silent for a full three minutes before speaking again, and Shikamaru wondered briefly whether pushing for information had been a good thing or if it would bring on endless trouble.

"It's definitely work, but Uzumaki Naruto isn't supposed to be unhappy."

Shikamaru blinked. He turned to get a better look at Naruto's face, and was surprised to see a peaceful expression.

"You're not making sense again."

"Hmm…how should I put it? When I was born, I was supposed to be a hero, but I ended up being a scapegoat. All I knew was that people blamed me for…something. I was always upset back then, but I was afraid that if I showed my true unhappiness, I would prove that I'd actually done whatever it was I was blamed for.

After I learned about the fox, I understood. The people weren't angry with me, not really, and I knew it wouldn't do any good to point out that I wasn't actually a demon. I just kind of thought of them as…frightened children. Not that I looked down on them…"

Naruto paused for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought, before he spoke again. "…It was more like I couldn't blame them. They were hurt and angry, but there was nothing left in this world to take their anger out on. They picked me because I'm the jail, and I figured they thought they could hurt the fox if they hurt me.

It's my dream to be Hokage…I used to want the title because it would make people respect me instead of hating me, but when I realized that I would probably not become Hokage unless I did it for the right reasons, I decided to reach out to people, and help them. I wanted to be able to protect the people that hurt me…because Hokage is just a title unless his people trust him. A Kage isn't just the strongest person in the village; it's the person with the strongest desire to protect the village."

And Shikamaru discovered another piece of Uzumaki Naruto. Before he could stop himself, he said firmly, "They don't deserve you."

Naruto tensed and lay completely still for a moment, before relaxing. "Maybe they don't. But that's not really the point, is it? If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have made a goal to become Hokage. I think it's a fair trade – they inspired me, and I hope to inspire them."

Before Shikamaru could respond, Naruto put on his mischievous grin again and said, "This is the most serious conversation I've had with you. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Troublesome blonde," he muttered.

Naruto closed his eyes as well, but not before shooting back, "Only the most. And the sky really _does _look different today. It looks…tired."

And Shikamaru agreed; but it would have been too much effort to tell him.

-

When Kakashi strolled into the training grounds at eight o'clock, he expected Naruto to pause his solo exercises to chastise him for being late. Kakashi had been coming on time more often, but it was always amusing to see his students' reactions to his tardiness.

He did _not _expect to see Naruto sitting at the base of a tree, frowning with his eyes closed, ignoring Sakura's commands to 'stand and warm up, at least.'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was _not _normal Naruto behavior, but Kakashi thought he deserved a little more rest. Naruto had been training like a madman since their last run-in with Akatsuki, and if Naruto had been anyone else, Kakashi would have been worried.

"Yo," he said lazily, flicking a small wave at them while walking slowly forward.

Naruto opened one eye. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What are we going to work on today?"

All of a sudden, Naruto seemed to gain endless energy as he bounced up and looked eagerly at his sensei.

_How weird._

"I thought we'd have a one-on-one sparring session. Sakura versus Naruto, and then each of you against me. That way, we can observe each other's improvements and think of ways to incorporate them into team fighting."

Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned before saying, "Wait…where's Sai?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Tsunade-sama needed him for something or other."

"All right, then. I guess we can start. Just let me stretch for a minute."

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head and said, "You idiot! If you'd warmed up when I _told _you to, we wouldn't have to waste time!"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "But _Sakura-chan…"_

Kakashi watched amusedly as Sakura bonked Naruto on the head again and said, sternly, "The more we argue, the more time we waste."

And then, in a very Shikamaru-esque move, Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, we _have _all day."

Kakashi was glad that Sakura blew up at that moment, because he didn't have to hide his laughter from the squabbling pair.

"Maybe _you _have all day, but _I _have to meet up with Ino and Tenten later today! If we're not finished with Kakashi-sensei by then, I'll miss them!"

"What are you doing?"

Naruto dodged Sakura's punch to his shoulder. "We're going to Tenten's parents' store to get our weapons replaced and sharpened. When's the last time _you _did that, huh?"

"I did it two days ago! Jeez, calm down! You don't have to be so violent! We're not even sparring yet!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Well, now that you've spent the last five minutes trying to dodge my punches, I think it's safe to say you're warmed up enough to spar with me. Kakashi-sensei, will you give the signal?"

Sakura pulled on her gloves and Kakashi gave them the 'okay' to begin.

It started out just like any other spar; Naruto made dodged her first two punches, kicked once, and then jumped back. His next step would invariably be a dozen _kage bunshin _and a mass attack

But for once, Kakashi's prediction was wrong. Naruto _did _make _kage bunshin, _but when Sakura came for him, he didn't dodge like she thought he would, and instead ducked to the side and caught her arm with his whole arm twisted around her bicep and elbow to restrict movement.

And then, Kakashi watched in fascination as _his _other arm wrapped around _her _other arm, and his half dozen _kage bunshin_ surrounded them both, immobilized Sakura's legs, and Naruto pinned her down on her stomach with her arms and legs held firmly by his own body.

Very efficient for a one-on-one fight, Kakashi had to admit, but in a battle a move like that would only hinder the team.

"All right…it seems that…Naruto wins…I guess. So…er…yeah."

For once, his student had surprised him so much that he was speechless. _What had all that been about?_

Naruto stood, and offered his hand to Sakura, who scowled but accepted his help, loosening her cramped muscles on the way up.

"What the hell was that, Naruto? We're supposed to be showing each other how we can contribute to our teamwork! _That _would just make you a nuisance on the field!"

Naruto winced. "Sorry, Sakura-chan…I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to show that I don't only have one fighting style. But if you want to go again, we can have a _longer _spar! Don't worry, I'm all for it!"

Kakashi _hm_ed to himself. So, Naruto was feeling insecure and wanted to prove himself…interesting. He'd have to talk to the boy later.

"Fine, Naruto, but this time, actually _try!"_

"Of course, Sakura-chan! This time, I'll go all out!"

Sakura and Naruto fell into their respective stances, and on Kakashi's command, they began again.

-

"Naruto, what's on your mind?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi grimaced at the naïve question. Naruto had always been a little clueless, though. "You weren't quite yourself this morning. What have you been thinking about?"

Naruto nodded. "Just…you know, thinking about my goal…and my reasons for working toward that goal. I was talking to someone about it, and when I told them why I wanted to be Hokage, the person said that this village doesn't deserve someone like me. It was kind of disturbing, because I _love _this village, but if I had given into my hurt and resentment, I would have been the same as the people who hurt me."

Kakashi knew it must've been Shikamaru that Naruto had talked to. No one but Sakura would be blunt like that; or at least, no one that Naruto spent large amounts of time with; and Sakura had definitely not known what was bothering Naruto.

"It made me remember my first reasons to set that goal, and I felt sick inside when I remembered how selfish I was. I've just been going over the reasons I have _now, _and making sure I'm not still being selfish."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. "Well, I hope you get it figured out soon. You have to have your head in the game in any missions we take on, and being spacey like you were today can potentially ruin a mission."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "Don't worry, I'm just thinking. I'll be fine by tonight, just you wait!"

Kakashi watched Naruto run off in the direction of Ichiraku and smiled absently.

He had to hand it to Shikamaru; he'd pushed the right buttons at the right time.

Of course, he _was _a genius.

-


	4. Chapter 3

"…And so I finally told Sakura that she…Shikamaru, are you even _listening?"_

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino…you're being too loud."

Ino huffed. "Well, I'm _telling _you what Sakura told me! She was kind of freaked out, actually! Naruto's been acting…_weird _lately, and _she _told me to ask _you _if you knew anything about it! I don't know why, though, because it's not like you two are that close…are you?"

Too many questions at one time…what a bother. "Okay."

"_Okay? _That's not a valid answer."

"I mean okay, talk."

"Shikamaru! You can only help me figure this out for Sakura if you pay attention!"

Shikamaru made a _ke _noise in the back of his throat. "You're so tiresome, Ino. I pay attention more than you think. I don't have to look at you to listen."

"Well, fine, then. I guess Naruto was acting differently and he seemed kind of…far away. Like he wasn't really _all there. _And when they started sparring, he didn't even use his full strength or any techniques except a few _kage bunshin, _and Sakura said he'd just hinder the team if he fought like that. According to Sakura, Naruto looked really sad through the whole thing and…"

Shikamaru tuned Ino's voice out and gazed out the side of the pavillion. It seemed that girls could always find time to gossip, no matter how busy or how different they were. It was like girls had this extra urge to talk about other people…_all the time._

"…So _Sakura _told _Kakashi-sensei that…"_

_Was she still at it?_

"…So he talked to him and found out that Naruto's been all self-conscious, and…"

_How was she still breathing?_

"…If he really wants to become Hokage or if he's being selfish."

_Finally…she stopped talking._

"I don't know what you want me to do about it, Ino."

"Well, maybe you could watch him and figure it out! I mean, it seems like he's important to Sakura, and if _he's _mopey, then she's worried, and if she's worried, we don't have fun together."

"That's too much trouble. If you want to help Sakura, do it yourself."

Shikamaru would see Naruto later today, anyway. If he was _really _upset, Shikamaru would probably find out sooner or later, and Naruto would tell people on his own time. Shikamaru knew from personal experience that it was easy to hide your reasons for things once you set your mind to it.

"But Shika, you're the smart one."

"I might be smart, but I don't trouble myself unnecessarily. Besides, _you _have a brain too."

Ino scowled. "Fine, then. I'll just have to follow him around today and see what could be bothering him."

Ino left the pavillion, taking her noise with her.

_She's going to spy on him? What a bother._

-

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura asked, "why are you spending so much time with Shikamaru lately?"

Naruto paused in the middle of the road, before walking forward again and answering, "No reason. We just…understand each other, I guess."

_They understand each other? Since when?_

"Huh. You could talk to _me, _you know."

"I _do _talk to you, Sakura-chan! You're my favorite person to talk to! Well, besides him. You're both smart and fun, but _he's _not pretty like _you."_

Sakura blinked. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or beat him over the head for saying something so stupid.

She decided on the first course of action. "Well, I guess it's not a crime to talk to other people, but you've been all bent out of shape for the past couple of days and I just want to know what's going on."

"Oh, well, you could've asked any time. I always like talking to you," he said with a grin.

"Okay, so tell me."

"All right. Well, you know that I have a goal to become Hokage, right?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. _Everyone _knew about his dream. She was even pretty sure Tsunade had already picked him as her successor. "Yes. I've known since we were first genin."

"Well, I've just been thinking about that. You know, making sure it's what I want."

"Wait, you aren't sure if you want it anymore?"

Sakura was shocked, to say the least. Naruto wasn't the type to give up on anything.

"No, I'm sure I still want it. But I've just been doing some thinking lately, cos I wanted to make sure I'm doing the right thing for everyone."

With a small sigh, Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "If you're thinking about whether becoming Hokage would be good for _everyone, _then you _are _doing the right thing. There are people out there who would become Hokage just for the power and authority, and if you're thinking about the good of the village, then you're better than the others by _default."_

"Yeah, that's what I decided! But I'm glad you said it too, because I know I'm not the smartest person and I'm really stubborn. It's good to know that I'm not just fooling myself."

_Naruto is pretty sharp, after all._

"Anyway, let's go say hi to Iruka-sensei! He should be dismissing classes right about now, and I haven't seen him in a while."

Sakura smiled slightly, but shook her head. "You go on. I need to see Tsunade-sama about my training."

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sakura waved and turned away, heading toward the Hokage tower. Maybe she'd been worried for nothing.

-

Wait…so Naruto had been spending a lot of time with Shika, and the lazy-ass hadn't even told her?

_He'd probably say it was too much work to talk about irrelevant things._

Ino snickered. At least she knew why her friend was showing even less enthusiasm than usual – and that was saying something –; he _liked _Naruto. Shikamaru was the kind of person who avoided 'troublesome' topics, and _liking _someone like Uzumaki Naruto was the _most _troublesomething that could ever happen to him.

Ino was glad that Shika had been happier lately, but that didn't make her less hurt. He could've told her they were _close, _at least. He'd never been one for idle chit-chat, but they were _friends._

"Hey, Ino-chan, are you…"

Ino turned to look at Chouji.

"Are you okay?"

Ino smiled. "I'm fine…I'm just confused about a few things. Maybe we could discuss it over barbecue, hmm?"

Chouji nodded and took her hand briefly. "Thanks."

-

Not that Shikamaru _cared, _or anything, but the bothersome blonde had shown up later than usual today.

"Hey, hey! I just visited Iruka-sensei!"

"You're being loud again."

Naruto grinned his crinkly grin. "Aw, you know you love me anyway."

Shikamaru decided he didn't want to respond to that statement.

Naruto lay back and sighed, falling into the quiet routine they had. Naruto wasn't very good at sitting still or being quiet when it wasn't needed, but he _did _try, something Shikamaru was secretly grateful for. He enjoyed Naruto's company, yes, but these peaceful moments were _more _enjoyable than their conversations.

Shikamaru closed his eyes (just for a moment), and drifted into the back corners of his mind, where he stored all the tiresome subjects he rarely wanted to think about.

Ino and Chouji – Shikamaru was happy for his friends, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous that they shared something special. They didn't leave him out or anything, but he sometimes wished he didn't find most people bothersome…maybe then he could have something like that.

Naruto – the kid was still puzzling, still perceptive, and still annoying. The worst part of this whole situation was that Shikamaru couldn't just push him aside any more.

Sakura – she was the object of Naruto's affections, and it was too much trouble to try to make a place for himself in Naruto's heart, when said blonde was so devoted.

Asuma-sensei…

He hadn't really talked about that one; partly because it was painful, but mostly because there were a lot of private memories and conversations he was afraid to share. He was afraid that if he let them out, they'd be less personal.

Shikamaru had been learning that when logic was pitted against emotion, logic _always _lost. Logic would alwayslose because emotions were not founded in rational thought; rather, they were chemical reactions to situations. No one _really _understood them, and unlike rational thought, they physically affected the body.

…But that still didn't make him feel any better about his obviously irrational fears.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Do you ever talk to the sky?"

Shikamaru turned his head toward Naruto. "What?"

"Do you…you know, ask it questions? Tell it things you would never tell anyone else?"

"I suppose…"

_How does he pick this stuff up?_

"Does it talk back?"

"I guess. It's not something I usually think about."

"I guess it would be too much _work _to explain it to people, huh? They would all think you're crazy."

Naruto's tone was playful, but Shikamaru noticed the strange look in his eyes.

"You're so _troublesome, _Naruto," he said.

Naruto made a face. "Yeah, I guess I am. I even bother _myself _sometimes. I don't really understand a lot about myself…I probably know more about other people than I do about myself. I do things, and wonder why. I feel things, and I don't know where it comes from. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. Naruto sighed again. "I thought maybe I could find something to talk to; you have your clouds, Kakashi-sensei has the memorial stone, Sakura-chan has her friends. I've tried talking to animals, but they just run away."

"You worry too much."

"Sorry."

Shikamaru sat up on his elbows. "Why?"

"For talking your ear off when you're talking to the sky," Naruto replied with a playful grin that didn't _quite _reach his eyes.

"If I was really bothered by you, I'd just tell you to go away. You shouldn't worry too much. It's bad for your health."

This time, Naruto's smile was real. "I guess I'm not so _troublesome _after all, huh?"

"You are. But it's even more troublesome to tell you to go away."

"…Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

They were silent for about fifteen minutes before Naruto sat up and curled his knees to his chest, still looking at the sky.

"Have you ever liked someone?"

Shikamaru tensed. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I just…wondered. I don't know if I like Sakura-chan any more, or if it's more like she's my sister. I've never had a sister, and Sakura-chan was the first girl I liked, but the way she treats me seems like the way a sister would treat a younger brother, and I sometimes just say stupid stuff to annoy her."

Naruto sighed. "And I look at all of Sakura-chan's admirers…I'm not good-looking, like Kankurou, I'm not fast and strong, like Lee, and I'm not one of the 'tall, dark and handsome' types, like Sasuke was. When I'm around her, I feel like I'm her little brother, and even though I like being around her, I don't want to butt in. I never stood a chance, and now I don't think I even want to."

"You're so tiresome. Just because Sakura didn't like you back, it doesn't mean no one will. Besides, relationships are trouble."

"You're probably right. I'm not as smart as you. But," he said, suddenly mischievous, "you can't tell anyone I told you that. It would ruin my reputation as the person with the biggest ego. It's not good for my opponents to know that I'm not always confident, because then they'll use it to their advantage."

Shikamaru made a _ke _noise. "It's too much trouble to gossip."

"Hey, hey! You never answered my question! Have you ever liked someone?"

"Yes," Shikamaru answered with a sigh, closing his eyes yet again.

"Well? Who was it? I'll bet she was really pretty. Hey…are you really dating Temari after all? Huh?"

"No, I would never date a troublesome blonde woman like her. This topic is becoming tiresome."

"I guess it was just an unrequited crush, then, huh? I guess you're right; it _is _tiresome to think about it _that _way."

Pretty soon, Shikamaru heard sleeping noises coming from his right, and he decided to follow suit.

No, he would never date a troublesome blonde _woman._

-

Naruto woke up disoriented. He was lying on something soft, but it wasn't his bed, and he was warm.

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto," a lazy voice said from…somewhere.

"Shikamaru?"

"I tried to wake you up but you didn't move. It started to rain, and it would be troublesome for everyone if you got sick. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my house."

"Where are you?"

Naruto heard a sigh, before he saw Shikamaru's face appear. "I _was _sleeping, but you woke me up."

"Wait…you carried me here?"

Shikamaru made his signature _ke _noise. "No, that would've been bothersome and I needed to train. I used _kage mane _and made you walk here."

"Well…that was inventive. If it were _you _who fell asleep, I would've just carried you."

"_Ke. _Not everyone has endless stamina like you."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a yawn. "Sorry I didn't wake up. Sometimes if I've trained hard I sleep like a rock."

"It wasn't _too _bothersome; I got you here in the end."

"Well, thanks. I'll get going, so you can have your bed back."

Naruto yawned and then realized that something was wrong. "Actually…where do you live? I've never been to your house before so I don't know where my house is from here."

"If I knew where you live I would have taken you there to begin with."

"Oh. Er…what time is it?"

"Late. Middle of the night. You picked a troublesome time to wake up."

"Well, I had to wake up sometime, right? I mean, wouldn't it be a pain in the ass to have me stay over all night?"

"Of course it would, but I didn't think you'd wake up, so I decided not to worry about it."

"…You're weird."

"So I've been told. Mostly by tiresome blondes like you. I live on the outskirts of the village, so if you want to go, you'll probably be able to find your way if you keep going toward the middle."

"Ugh. Okay. Just…hey, wait. Did you take my shoes off?"

"I didn't want my bed to get dirty."

"Oh, okay. Where are they?"

Naruto suddenly felt his shoes being pressed into his hands. "Thanks. Just give me a minute to put on my shoes and wake up a little, and I'll get out of your way."

Shikamaru sighed. "All right. Don't get lost. It would be a bother for everyone if you disappeared."

Naruto grinned even though he knew Shikamaru couldn't see it. Then, he opened the thick curtains a bit and slid the window open. "Oh, wow. You weren't kidding when you said it was raining. I'd better run."

And Naruto jumped down from the sill. When he reached the border wall of Konohagakure, he stopped and realized he hadn't said goodbye.

_Oh well, I'll apologize next time I see him._

Naruto jogged until he reached his home and unlocked the door. Slipping off his shoes, he locked his door behind him and collapsed onto his bed as soon as he reached it.

_Next time I train that hard, I'll make sure to rest before I do anything else._

-

I know this was kind of choppy, and I think I might rewrite it later. There is a REASON Shikamaru didn't suggest that Naruto stay the night, which you'll hear about next chapter.

Please note that this is a ROMANCE story, so there won't be a lot of action or battle scenes. It won't be ALL ShikaNaru sweetness, but it is definitely much lighter than any of my other stories. Sorry if that disappoints you...but that's the way I planned the story.


	5. Chapter 4

When Naruto saw Ino heading toward him, his first thought was, "Who's she looking at?"

And then, when he saw that he was the only one in the area, he thought, "Oh crap! What did I do now?"

Ino had a little smile on her face; he wanted to call it _predatory, _but Ino had never been known to seek _him _out.

"Hey, Naruto! Can I talk to you, _please?"_

Naruto recoiled a little at the sickly-sweet voice Ino was speaking in, but he didn't exactly have anywhere else to be, so he nodded. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Why don't we go sit on the academy roof? It's a nice place to sit and relax."

"All right. Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to talk to you for a while. That _is _okay with you, right?"

Naruto nodded warily. "Yeah…that's fine."

Ino led the way to the academy, and she sat down on the stairs, patting the spot next to her. "Come on, sit down."

Naruto watched her carefully. Girls didn't just ask him to sit with them randomly. Girls didn't _like _him, for the most part. In fact…

When he _really _thought about it, _Naruto_ didn't like _girls_, either, for the most part. Sure, he'd liked Sakura for a long time, but she was the _only _girl he'd ever been interested in.

And she was more of a sister to him now.

"What's on your mind?"

Ino faced him and smiled prettily. "Naruto, I'm going to be direct here. Do you have a crush on any girls?"

Naruto started. "Er…_what? _What kind of question is _that?"_

"Just a question. So answer it!"

"All right. I guess…no, I'm not into anyone. Sakura-chan seems like a sister…and no other girls really catch my attention. Sorry, no offense."

Ino frowned, and for a moment, Naruto thought he was in trouble. But then, she shrugged and said, "No one?"

"Nope. I only ever really liked Sakura-chan in the first place."

Ino looked at him, slightly calculating. It seemed that it was a female trait to make a boy feel like he was about to be ripped apart and eaten.

"Well…is there anyone you'd _consider _dating? You know…like Hinata, or Tenten, or me?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Aren't you dating Chouji?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but I'm just asking about _you. _I wouldn't leave Chouji, but I want to find out about _you."_

"Why?"

Ino had never expressed an interest in _anything _about him, and now she had decided to randomly ask him about his love life? It seemed suspicious.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid. I'm asking because you're Sakura's teammate and she cares about you. Since she is my best friend, I figured I'd help out the one she cares about."

Naruto didn't bother pointing out the fact that Ino's logic made no sense whatsoever. She probably just didn't quite say what she was thinking in the right way.

"Well…thanks, I guess? No, girls are hard to figure out. I don't know Tenten at all, and Hinata…is really weird. She always goes red when I talk to her, and she never says anything. I never know if she's mad at me, or afraid of me…"

Ino looked like she was choking.

"Ino? Are you all right? Did you swallow a bug?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry. It's just…you're funny."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything weird."

"No, I suppose you didn't."

Naruto frowned. "So…is there a specific reason you decided to grill me about my love life? I mean, yeah, I'm Sakura-chan's teammate, but I've hardly ever _talked _to _you _before."

Ino shrugged lightly. "I don't know…don't you want a girlfriend?"

"Do you just really want to play matchmaker?"

Ino grinned. "I guess you could say it's something like that."

"Well, actually…no, I don't really want a girlfriend. It would be to…"

Naruto didn't know exactly how to describe his feelings, but he just didn't think that having a girlfriend would be as great as everyone said it was. It would probably be weird and uncomfortable and he'd mess it up.

Ino smirked and Naruto gulped. "Too what?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just don't think it would be a good idea. It would be weird for both of us. I'd probably just annoy her, and she'd probably just hit me. Or at least, that's what happens between me and Sakura-chan. Plus…I'm too busy training. I have to bring Sasuke back"

"So…you're saying it would be…too much trouble?"

"I suppose you could say it that way…though that's not really what I was getting at. Anyway, aren't there other guys out there that you could set up on dates? You know…who actually have time for girlfriends and is actually interested in having one?"

"You're not training _all _the time. You have time to hang out with Shika," Ino said nonchalantly.

"Shikamaru? Well, yeah…but that's different. He's not a girl, and I don't feel weird around him. Plus, hanging out with him is fun. He makes me think about stuff."

Ino laughed. "Hanging out with him is _fun? _He makes you _think _about stuff? Are we talking about the same person? Yeah, he's a nice guy, but doesn't it get on your nerves that he thinks everything is tiresome?"

Naruto cocked his head. "He's not really like that. I can't explain it…but we just understand each other, I guess. And…a lot of the things he says are 'tiresome' really _are, _if you know what to listen forWith Shikamaru, you have to remember the fundamentals of being a ninja…you know, look 'beneath the underneath' and all that."

Ino stared at Naruto for a few minutes. He was getting very uncomfortable.

"Ino?"

Ino sighed. "Naruto, I originally wanted to talk to you because Sakura said you've been off lately, and I thought that going on a couple of dates would loosen you up a bit. But if you don't like girls…then this was sort of a waste of time, wasn't it?"

"Sorry, Ino…girls are just way too hard to understand."

Naruto thought he saw a sly smile on Ino's face, but it went away so quickly that he could've imagined it.

"So…would you date a _guy _then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I've never thought about it."

"Why not?"

"I just haven't," Naruto said, a little confused. "What guy would want to date _me, _anyway? I don't know anyone who doesn't like someone else already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Why are you being so weird?"

Ino laughed, and it sounded creepy. "I'm not weird, just curious. I _wanted _to set you up on a date, but now I just want to find out about you. You're kind of interesting, when you're not being annoying."

Naruto scowled.

"Anyway," she continued, "I have a question."

Naruto had a _really _bad feeling about this, but he knew that Ino was the kind of person who would push until she got what she wanted, and Naruto really wanted to go train.

"What's your question?"

"If _Shika _asked you out, what would you say?"

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he laughed. "He would _never_ ask meout! That's a good joke, Ino, but it's a little farfetched."

Ino smiled the smile that gave Naruto the willies, and said, "Just humor me. What would you say?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I've never thought about it. I mean, we're friends and all, so we do stuff together anyway. Well, we really only talk and relax after we're done training for the day, but _still. _A date would be kind of pointless, don't you think?"

"But would you go out with him?"

"You're being weird again, Ino. It wouldn't ever happen. He likes someone already, I think. Or at least, he said he did. I'm betting it's Temari, because when I asked if it was her, he said he'd never date someone like her, but then he changed the subject. It would make sense."

"Well, I don't know…"

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I need to go train. Our team didn't meet today, but I want to get some running done. I can't slack off on my training, or I'll never get strong enough to bring Sasuke back!"

And with that, Naruto waved and jumped off the roof. He ran to the training field his team usually used; it was big enough to run laps.

But Ino's voice kept echoing through his head. _If _Shika _asked you out, what would you say?_

Naruto had to laugh at Ino's absurd suggestion; it would be 'too bothersome' for a guy like Shikamaru. But he still had to wonder…

_What _would _I say?_

Naruto finally understood why Shikamaru always said that Ino was a troublesome blonde. She really was.

-

"Hey, Sakura-chan, have you talked to Ino lately?"

Sakura looked up from her ramen to Naruto, who looked pensive.

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto fidgeted. "Er…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What happened, Naruto? Did you make her mad?"

Naruto shook his head roughly. "No, no. She came to me and…wanted to talk to me. She kept being _weird. _She asked me about girls, and tried to set me up on dates, and then she started asking me if I liked _guys. _I mean, I don't mind talking about that kind of thing, but…Ino never talks to me, and she just randomly decided today that she wanted to talk to me about my _love life."_

Sakura blinked. "Ino…tried to set you up on dates?"

Naruto nodded. "She made me feel like I was about to be captured and eaten. It was frightening."

Sakura pursed her lips, thinking. Ino was a matchmaker, that was certain…but why _Naruto? _Ino didn't _dislike _Naruto, but they weren't friends, either. As Naruto had said, they never talked. And Sakura thought that Naruto still liked _her…_

"Who did she try to set you up with?"

Naruto shrugged. "She never said anyone certain. She asked me if I liked any girls…and then she asked me if I liked any guys…like I said, she was being weird."

Sakura ate some more noodles. "So, what did you say?"

"I said I didn't like any girls. And I've never thought about guys. I'm always training, and I don't really have time for a relationship outside of my team."

Sakura frowned. "You have time for Shikamaru."

Naruto threw his hands in the air. "Is _everyone _going to point that out? _That's different!"_

"So…Ino talked about that too?"

"Yeah, she did. I think there's something I'm missing here, because all of a sudden it's a crime or something to have a close friend that's not a teammate," Naruto answered.

Sakura shrugged and turned back to her ramen. "She's probably jealous, you know."

"Huh? Why? She's his friend, too."

"No, actually, you are closer to him than anyone else," Sakura said.

"…Oh."

"So…she's probably just jealous. Or maybe she wants to set you two up on a date."

"Don't _you _start on that too! We're _friends,_ Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled. "_We're _friends, too, Nauto."

Naruto looked at her, slightly bewildered. "I know, Sakura-chan. What does that have to do with anything?"

"That didn't stop you from asking me out several times."

Naruto sat, silent for a moment. Sakura could tell he was thinking about what she'd said. "Well…that's different. I liked you a lot, you know. I liked you for a long time, too, before we were really friends."

Sakura sighed and patted Naruto on the hand. "Don't stress over this. Ino is the kind of person that likes gossip. She's probably looking for new material. And she probably _is _jealous of you."

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"…Never mind."

Sakura shrugged.

_What is Ino up to now?_

-

Oooh! It's Ino and she's plotting against (or is it for?) Shikamaru! Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match...

Poor Shikamaru. Naruto really doesn't get it. Well, what can you expect, with the way he grew up? -sniff-


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto was _really sad._

Shikamaru could tell by the way Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened when he thought he wasn't being watched that _something _wasn't right. This was the _most _troublesome thing about Naruto; he thought he wasn't allowed to be unhappy. He thought that to be a good leader, he needed to neglect his own feelings in order to take care of others.

He couldn't be farther from the truth.

And this uncharacteristic silence wasn't helping matters.

Shikamaru wanted more than anything to yell at Naruto, to tell him to stop being so damn _self-sacrificing, _because it was going to come back and bite him on the ass and then he wouldn't be able to help _anyone. _He wanted to shake him until he cried, and then just sit there and hold him until he was done.

But he didn't know how to go about things the _tactful _way, so he said nothing.

"I heard a rumor about Sasuke," Naruto said quietly. "I'm worried about him."

And there he went again, worrying about everyone but himself…worrying about the people who didn't deserve it at all, and killing himself slowly. It was a miracle he was still _human._

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, who looked _very _confused. "I don't know what _you _mean."

"You said that it's a miracle he's still human. That doesn't make sense, Shikamaru. And I thought you were more understanding than that."

Shikamaru sighed. "I didn't know I said that out loud. I wasn't talking about Sasuke. I was talking about _you."_

Naruto's face fell. "I understand. I thought…never mind. I'm just going to-"

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's wrist and glared. "Listen to me, Naruto. This has nothing to do with your being a jinchuuriki, and I wasn't sure how to bring this up, but now that it's out there, I'm going to tell you. But don't assume anything until you hear me out."

Naruto's eyes grew _very _wide and his eyebrows rose. "Er…you're very forceful today. If you're mad…"

"I _am _mad. Furious. Now sit back down and listen."

Naruto sat, looking slightly fearful.

"You're _killing _yourself. Granted, it's a slow process, but it's true. You are _killing _your _humanity."_

"Huh? But I've tried so hard to…"

"And there's the problem. You try _too_ hard. You try to serve everyone else. You give _everything _you have to people, even if they don't deserve it. You deny yourself the right to _feel _just so you can make others happy."

"Now _you're _the one not making sense. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Tell me something…if a starving man gives away his food every day in order to keep another man from dying, what happens to the first?"

"Er…he starves to death."

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's look at this from another angle. _You _are the starving man in this situation. You deny yourself healthiness, so that everyone else can be happy. But what happens when there's no one left to give to?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really get it, but keep going."

"You die."

"Huh?"

"You may not die physically, but inside, there's _nothing left. _You've forgotten what it's like to give to yourself. You've forgotten what it's like to love yourself. And without that, how much better are you than Gaara was before you met him?"

"Hey, Gaara's a great person! There's nothing-"

"Gaara _is _a great person. But he denied himself the right to be human in order to escape his pain. You deny yourself the right to be human in order to help others escape _their _pain. You may be doing it for different reasons, but in the end, you are _both hiding."_

"But…his _motivation _was to only fight for himself…to only _love _himself…"

"That wasn't self-love. That was a way to hide, a way to escape pain for a few moments. He didn't really love himself; if he had, he wouldn't have fought so hard for the right to exist."

Naruto scowled. "That may be true, but it's not the same thing. I don't know what brought this on, but…"

Shikamaru shook his head. "You forget that you're not the only one who observes people. I'm _always _listening when you chatter on about things, and sometimes when you talk, your statements don't add up. When I tell you that you don't make sense, it's because you _don't. _I don't understand how you can help _everyone else, _but never help yourself."

Naruto just sighed and said patiently, almost as if he were teaching a class of small children, "I _like _to help people. It's a good feeling. It's my way of _being _human."

"And what happens when you crack?"

"I won't."

"You will."

Naruto lay back, still silent.

Shikamaru observed his face. His features were fixed in an expression that was _supposed _to be neutral, but his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips were pressed a little too closely together.

It was the face most people made while swallowing away tears.

"Just…damn it…don't do this."

Naruto fixed his eyes on Shikamaru's. He had never seen _this_ expression before.

"I don't know why you care so much. I try to prove to everyone that I _am _human…and now you're telling me that I'm not, _because _I try. You have _no idea _what it's like to finally find friends after twelve years of loneliness, and then spend three years afraid that they're going to forget you, or hate you. I just…don't ever want to be alone again."

So _this _was Naruto's reason? He was afraid of loneliness…afraid of his personal hell? It made sense to be afraid of it…but didn't he see that people would stay by him no matter what? Sakura was still standing by him…_Shikamaru _was still standing by him…and yet…

"What do you think a friend is?"

"Someone who loves you because of who you are."

"And are you a friend to others?"

"For the most part, yes. Some people are hard to like…but I don't _hate _them."

"Then you should give everyone else a chance."

Naruto tensed. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"I think you do."

"So…you're saying that I'm not a good friend?"

"No, I'm not. You're a great friend…mostly. But a friend can't be a _true _friend unless there is openness on both ends. As of now, you're receptive to others, but…you are kind of shut off. When people see you, they don't see everything. And when you see everything about another person and still love them…don't you think they deserve the same chance?"

Naruto shut his eyes. Shikamaru braced himself for a possible rebuttal or shout, but it didn't come.

"I guess this means I have a lot to think about, huh?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"But…you're still my friend, right?"

"Yes."

And then Naruto's voice became playful. "And I'm not too _troublesome?"_

"You are the _worst _kind of troublesome."

"…Thanks."

And then Shikamaru found himself with an armful of Naruto, before said boy stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to go train some more. Training helps me keep me sort out my thoughts."

Shikamaru waved him off before letting his eyes settle on the sky above him once more.

_Damn it…Naruto is the very definition of tiresome. If I didn't love him, I'd probably strangle him with my shadow. _

It was a nice day; there were lots of cumulus clouds in the sky, and they seemed to constantly be changing. But for once, they didn't answer any questions.

-

Naruto watched a tree fall after his rasengan hit. It was interesting to watch. The hole he created had blasted the tree apart, but the top of the tree had stayed standing for a moment before falling heavily to the ground.

_Is that what I look like to him?_

It was an interesting comparison. Naruto had _truly _thought he was happy with his life; he had friends, his friends were happy, and he was able to help people.

…But, he supposed, if he was _completely _happy, he wouldn't have been so defensive about it. He would've just been able to blow it off. This was just like his fights in the chuunin exams…he'd been defensive when he'd been called a 'loser.' Not because he _wasn't, _but because he _was, _and subconsciously, he had known that. He'd gotten more angry with Neji when he'd hurt Hinata than when he'd thrown his problems in Naruto's face.

Naruto wondered why Shikamaru had even brought it up.

It was true that they were friends. It was true that they were very _close _friends. In fact, Naruto could say with confidence that Shikamaru was his _best _friend.

He wondered how that had happened; until recently, he'd always considered _Sasuke _as his best friend, even _after _he'd betrayed him…and killed him.

Was he really acting like a doormat? For all that he stressed the desire to lead and help his people…was he letting people use him in order to get there?

This was all very confusing.

He watched another tree fall, and he watched detachedly as his knuckles bled. He hadn't even realized he was punching the trunk.

He needed to talk to Sakura.

-

Sakura carefully observed Naruto as he told her of his conversation with Shikamaru and his training session afterward.

It surprised her that Naruto could be so loving of his friends, but not recognize romantic love when he saw it…or felt it, for that matter. Because it was _obvious _to anyone who watched Naruto talk like this – without mention of others' accomplishments, or any words of encouragement – that he was in _love _with his friend.

In fact…he had it _bad._

And it sounded like Shikamaru felt the same.

It wasn't just a crush; when Naruto had liked _Sakura, _his eyes would light up and he'd grin like an idiot whenever she was mentioned. But every time he mentioned Shikamaru, his eyes would soften, and his facial expressions ranged from gentle to confused to irritated. Crushes could do no wrong; love wasn't like that.

Sakura wondered how long this had been going on.

"Well…what are you going to do?"

Naruto frowned. "That's what I was hoping you could help me with. I don't _know _what to do. I mean…I love people. I really do. There are a few certain people that I would do almost _anything _to protect, but even people outside of that circle are worth it. I _know _that. But now I have to wonder if maybe he's right…if maybe I _am _hurting myself. Because there are times…"

Naruto bit his lip.

"There are times…?"

"There are times when I feel like ripping my hair out. There are times when I feel like being held. There are times when I feel like crying…but I gave up crying long ago, because it never solved anything. Actually, it made things worse. I always thought that if people saw what I'm like…you know, the happy part of me, the person I am _usually…_that I could prove myself to them."

"But you aren't that person all the time."

"Yeah. I think that's what he was getting at…but Sakura-chan…I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt people…and I don't want to get hurt, either."

Sakura sighed. "You know, Naruto, life is full of risks. We all have to take them. You'll never be able to _truly _love someone until you can give your _whole _heart to them. That means the good along with the bad. And you will know that you're loved in return when they give _their _heart to _you."_

"I don't understand."

"I know. You've grown up differently than most of us have. Your idea of love is – pardon my rudeness – skewed. Love isn't _all _self-sacrifice. After all, if you don't truly love yourself, you can't love anyone else. If you don't love yourself, you can't know what love _is."_

"So…you're saying that…"

"I'm _saying _that people may be important to you, and you may want to protect them until you die, but until you can give your heart to people without fear, you'll never really understand."

"But you just said that it isn't all self-sa-"

"Giving your heart isn't a sacrifice. A sacrifice is something that you give up in order to receive something different. Love should never be a compromise."

Naruto looked like someone had just switched on a light in his brain. "Oh, I get it. Wow. I guess I kind of did this all wrong, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't say _wrong…_you're thinking in black and white. There's just…room for improvement."

Naruto nodded, and his eyes softened again. "Well…the only people I've ever really been that open with are you and Shikamaru. I didn't realize it until recently, but I was never even…well, you know…when we were first genin. So I guess I should thank you both…after all, you are my best friends."

Sakura knew that he meant he'd never been this open with _Sasuke, _and she smiled sadly. "Yeah…you're my best friend, too. I never thought _that _would happen…but after you came back, we were both more mature. I'm glad. But," she said with faked nonchalance, "I never thought you would get so close to Shikamaru. That was unexpected."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect it either. It just sort of…happened."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, of course! He's my best friend. Well, besides you, but you'll always be my _best _best friend."

"Oh, I see. Is he one of the people you would do _anything _to protect?"

Naruto nodded firmly. "Yes. You, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tsunade-obaachan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke are the ones on that list."

"That's good."

Sakura watched Naruto fidget. They'd chosen the top of the Hokage faces to sit, because the sun was setting and the village looked beautiful. She smiled; Naruto would most definitely make a great Hokage. She just wished that he could make himself as happy as he would make everyone else.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"…Never mind."

Sakura frowned, but said nothing.

_That felt familiar._

-

Okay...heh...blame the conversation between Shikamaru and Naruto on the conversation I had with an acquaintance today. PLEASE. I cheated...I took our conversation almost word-for-word and changed the situation. I'm such a slacker. But still...I think I gave her pretty good advice. I hope so, anyway. This IS a love story, but where would the STORY be if they just looked at each other and decided they were meant for each other? Yeah, it wouldn't exist. So sorry for the angsty drama-rama, but things will get better from here, I promise!!!


	7. Chapter 6

"_Do you love him?"_

Naruto frowned. After parting ways with Sakura, he'd reflected on their conversation, and come to the realization that Sakura hadn't been talking about the love Naruto had for _all _his friends…she'd been talking about the love a person has for…a _lover._

"_Is he one of the people you'd do _anything _to protect?"_

He was. Really. Naruto knew this without a doubt. He shifted beneath his covers, scowling. Just because he loved Shikamaru didn't mean he was _in _love with him…

…Right?

Naruto recalled the first time he'd decided to crack open Shikamaru's head; the time he'd decided to give him what Naruto _knew _he needed; the way he felt so…connected to him, the way they trusted each other…

Naruto shot up into a sitting position.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

_Tomorrow is going to be _so _awkward…_

-

Fortunately for Naruto (and unfortunately for Shikamaru), he didn't have to _see _Shikamaru the next day. Shikamaru was on a mission that would last until the next day.

_Damn it._

Shikamaru looked at his client with carefully masked irritation.

_He didn't need an escort. He _wanted _an escort…to make himself feel special, probably. He _wants _a kick in the pants, too._

Shikamaru blinked as the very Naruto-like thought ran through his head. That was…new.

"Hey, hey, I didn't pay for my escort to space out! What if we get attacked?"

Shikamaru sighed. "What exactly are you expecting to attack you?"

The man waved his hand airily. "Oh, you know…thieves, bandits, general miscreants…"

"Oh? I wasn't aware you were carrying something valuable. It must be _very _important if thieves will be _looking _for you. If that's the case, are you sure _one chuunin _is enough to protect you?"

Shikamaru had been careful to mask the sarcasm in his voice, and as expected, the client (Shikamaru remembered his name being Kane) looked uncomfortable. Shikamaru contained a snort.

_Well, he's nothing like his name suggests._

"Am I to assume by your silence that you are considering the possibility that I alone am incapable of protecting you? As I'm sure you know, the Hokage must know of all possible threats. If there is something more that would make this a higher-ranked mission than its present status at C, then perhaps it's for the best that we turn back and recruit reinforcements."

Shikamaru smirked inwardly, but then frowned at a realization. Naruto had _definitely _rubbed off on him...more than he'd realized.

Kane gulped. "N-no…I think we'll be fine. I mean…I just wanted to be escorted home…to…"

"Ah, I _think _I understand. You must be an important person in your village to need our protection. Though, I wonder…how did you get to Konoha with your delivery without an escort? You must be very brave."

Shikamaru watched as Kane visibly relaxed. "I was lucky. The delivery was important…I'm glad no one accosted me on my journey to your village."

"That _is _a good thing," Shikamaru agreed, nodding.

_Because Naruto would be depressed if his favorite ramen stand didn't get their base ingredients on time…and that would be a bother for everyone._

"Now…shall we continue?"

Shikamaru sighed, glancing at the sky.

_This is more fun than it should be. Naruto is…influencing me._

But then, Shikamaru rolled his head and decided it was too bothersome to be irked.

_Oh well…I'm basically getting paid to take a leisurely walk._

-

Tsunade sighed as Shikamaru reported his (rather pointless) mission.

"So…the story of outwitting a band of thieves was a load of crock, then?"

Shikamaru nodded, looking…Tsunade frowned. Was that _irked _or _amused? _Tsunade couldn't really tell.

"Well…at least you basically got paid for taking a walk."

"Yes. Now, am I free to go?"

Tsunade waved him off. "Yeah, yeah…get out of here, Cloud Boy."

She snickered as soon as Shikamaru had left her office. He _had _been amused. That was new…she'd expected him to be put out at such a bothersome waste of energy. Naruto must've been influencing him.

Tsunade wasn't sure whether she liked that idea or not, but if _Naruto _was rubbing off on the laziest chuunin she'd ever met, then it was likely that Shikamaru had rubbed off on Naruto, as well.

She wondered briefly if Naruto had wised up to the situation. He couldn't be as dense as he seemed…

-

Sakura watched as Naruto chatted with Teuchi after a bowl – scratch that; _several bowls – _of ramen.

He was gesticulating wildly, his eyes animated in his particular brand of _life-is-being-lived _excitement, and hadn't noticed Sakura's approach.

Naruto _did _notice Sakura's heavy tap on his shoulder, and spun around to grin widely at her.

"Hiii, Sakura-chaaan, what's up?"

Sakura smiled. "I was actually looking for you. Tsunade-sama wants to see you…something about a mission."

Naruto frowned. "I have to _train. _I have to-"

Sakura grabbed his elbow. "Come on. You don't even know what the mission _is."_

Naruto let Sakura drag him to the Hokage tower and waited impatiently as she knocked on the door. After they received no reply, Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and burst through the door.

"Oi, Tsunade-obaachan! You sent Sakura-chan to get me for a mission, and you…"

Naruto's words seemed to die in his mouth as Tsunade scowled at him in a very _you're-in-trouble _way.

"I've received some interesting reports, Naruto," she said dangerously.

"Er…what _kind _of reports? Reports about me, or reports about…something else?"

"Reports about _you. _It seems you've been training hard…am I correct?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course, old lady! I'm training harder than ever!"

Tsunade's face didn't change, and Sakura had to bite her finger to keep from laughing. She knew _exactly _what mission Naruto was going to receive, and she also knew _exactly _how he was going to react.

"Well…that's what worries me, Naruto. You seem to have passed out from exhaustion several times recently. Nara Shikamaru was seen taking you home-"

"I _walked _there," Naruto said defiantly.

"-Using his _kage mane," _Tsunade continued, as if Naruto had never interrupted. Naruto scowled.

"I was helping him train."

Tsunade failed to hide her amusement. "Inadvertently, yes, I suppose you were. But that isn't the only time you've been too exhausted to return home after a training session…"

"_That _time wasn't after a training session," Naruto interjected, pouting slightly.

"No, it was after you'd trained from before sunrise till noon, and then met up with Sakura to spar. Just because you visited Iruka and then fell asleep after talking to Shikamaru doesn't mean you weren't exhausted from your training."

Naruto opened his mouth, shut it, thought for a second, and then smiled brightly. "So…you're saying that with all the extra training I've been doing, you finally think it's time for me to take a good mission?"

Sakura could barely contain her giggles as Tsunade smiled 'happily' at Naruto and said, "Yes, that's _exactly _what I'm saying."

Naruto gave Tsunade such a cute, _thank-you-thank-you _expression that Sakura almost felt bad for him…

…Until he shouted almost in her ear.

"_WHAT? NO! I CAN'T! I REFUSE! NO! OLD LAD-"_

Tsunade instructed Sakura to take Naruto home and keep an ice pack on his forehead, where she'd flicked him…thereby rendering him unconscious.

Sakura chuckled. "You _knew _he was going to react like this."

"Yes," Tsunade answered with a slight grin playing on her lips. "So?"

-

Naruto greeted Shikamaru with a disgruntled scowl and a bump on his face. "Hey," he muttered.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "You look like hell."

"I _am _in hell," Naruto moaned pitifully.

"Care to elaborate?"

"That old _hag _told me I couldn't do missions or train for a _week. _A _week! _That's like…a lot of hours I could spend getting stronger!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Tough break for _you _then. I'd welcome the break."

Naruto gave Shikamaru a dark look. "I know _you _would. But _you _don't have my promise to keep."

Shikamaru said nothing. Naruto was right; Shikamaru _didn't _have that promise to keep. Shikamaru _wished _that _Naruto _didn't have it to keep, either. It was a promise that, in Shikamaru's opinion, didn't deserve to be kept…but _everyone _knew that Naruto didn't go back on his word, and nothing short of death would deter him.

"Anyway…now I have nothing to do for a week but _think, eat, and sleep."_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You may have a promise to keep, but you should at least enjoy your freedom while it lasts. If you weren't so bothered by your week of no trainingyou could spend this week trying to think of a _plan."_

"Yeah, if I was any good at that sort of thing. But I'm not…"

Shikamaru winced as Naruto looked at him. He had his _I'm-a-tricky-bastard _grin plastered on his face.

"…Hmm. I wonder…I don't know if I'll be able to find anyone _smart _enough or _strategic _enough to help me learn how to plan."

Shikamaru sighed. "Good luck with your search. Let me know if you find someone."

Naruto pushed his face close to Shikamaru's and pouted. "Aww, come on…you know you're the _only one, _Kage-kun."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. _Kage-kun?_

"Oh well…I guess I was wrong. Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Cracking open one eye, Shikamaru saw that Naruto had retreated to his former position about two feet away and was grinning like a moron.

Naruto saw his eye and frowned. "Aww, please? There's nothing else for me to do and I won't be able to sit still for a whole _week. _Maybe if I had something to think about, the week would go _faster."_

"You can't just sit and enjoy nice days for once?"

"I don't have a great attention span. You should know that."

Shikamaru just made a _ke _noise.

"Fine then…I guess you win _this _round. But I'm warning you…I've been a prankster for a long time. I'll find a way to get you _soon enough," _Naruto said, ending with an evil-sounding chuckle. The effect was lessened greatly by the grin that had slid onto his face.

_I didn't mean to turn this into a battle. What a bother._

"Oh, hey…"

Shikamaru took notice Naruto's suddenly serious tone of voice.

"I've got something to ask you," Naruto said, seeming awkward.

"Well?"

"Would you…erm…go on a date with me?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, you know…" Naruto said, hastily, "I just…well, I was wondering…because…and I thought…but you can say-"

"Okay," Shikamaru said.

"Huh?"

"It's too bothersome to repeat myself."

"All right. I guess it's settled then."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What's settled?"

Naruto grinned in an _I-just-beat-you_ fashion. "Tomorrow night, we're going to wherever you want to eat…and then, you're going to teach me how to play shougi."

Shikamaru groaned. "You tricked me."

"That's what a prankster does. For all it's worth, though…"

Naruto blushed, but continued. "I really _do _want to go on a date with you."

"…You're so troublesome."

"Yeah, but you know everybody loves me anyway."

Shikamaru decided not to comment.

-

Okay, to clear things up...

'Kane' means 'Accomplished,' so Shikamaru was (correctly) implying that the name didn't suit his client.

'Kage-kun' literally means 'Shadow-boy.' The suffix can be used in that context. It wasn't meant as a flirt...just a nickname.

And, from last chapter...I don't really see Naruto as a mask-wearing person. I really do think he believes in himself and what he does...but I've noticed some...very unhealthy aspects in his way of thinking, and those aspects were brought to light last chapter. Also, Shikamaru is the type of person to be protective of the people he treasures, so I don't really think that outburst was out-of-character. Think back to when they completed their 'retrieve Sasuke' mission...he was very upset that his whole team almost died, and it drove him to get stronger. That's why I let him get mad at Naruto. I think that if something like this actually happened in the manga/anime, he'd act in a similar fashion to what I described. But that's only speculation on my part.


	8. Chapter 7

"Shika's got a date, Shika's got a _date, _Shika's got a DATE with _Na-ru-to."_

Ino saw Shikamaru close his eyes and then open them again. "Yes, Ino."

"So? What are you doing? Where are you going? Who asked who? What-"

"Stop being a bother. I don't even know where you heard about it."

"From Sakura, of course! She _is _Naruto's best friend, after all. He told her; he was really stressed out. He's never been on a _real _date before, and he was worried he'd mess it up…it was so cute!"

She thought she saw Shikamaru's eyes widen a bit, but the look was gone before she could confirm it. Ino grinned.

"So, are you going to _tell _him, then?"

"Tell him _what?"_

"That you love him, of course! What else would you tell him?"

Ino watched as Shikamaru grew immensely uncomfortable. She knew him well enough to read his body language, and although he only grimaced and shifted a bit, it was obvious. At least, it was to _her._

"Well? Are you? A date is supposed to be a time to get to know a person, but you guys know almost everything about each other anyway, so…the obvious thing to do would be to tell him you _love _him," Ino said teasingly. She'd gotten past her childish phase long ago, but she couldn't help poking fun at Shikamaru. He was rather easy to tease.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Of course not," Ino said seriously, "because you never say _anything _unless someone nags you about it. You really should lighten up, Shika. You're starting to take after Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow and muttered, "I thought you _liked _the bastard."

"I did, but no one can pretend he didn't betray us all any more. Even Naruto and Sakura acknowledge that fact. And besides," Ino said with a playful grin, "Sasuke-kun is the _original _Sasuke-kun. We don't need an impersonator to remind us of the real thing."

Shikamaru blinked, and Ino knew that Shikamaru had never imagined himself in the same class as Sasuke. She smiled sadly. "For a genius, Shika, you can be stupid at times."

Shikamaru didn't reply to her comment. She knew that while he hadn't taken offense, he was considering her words.

"Well, I'll leave you to…get ready for your _date," _Ino said, waving a hand in Shikamaru's direction and turning away from the Hokage tower, where she'd spotted him in the first place.

As she left, she had a sudden sisterly urge to talk with Naruto, and make sure he'd treat her old teammate right, but she refrained, more for Shikamaru's sake than Naruto's. She could always beat Naruto to a pulp later, if she needed to.

-

"…And don't forget, _you're _the one taking _him _out, so let him pick the restaurant. And you need to be polite and respectful, and…_did you just roll your eyes at me?"_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Er…no?"

"You did, idiot, don't lie," Sakura replied with a halfhearted swat at the back of his head.

Naruto scowled. "Well, if you knew, then why did you ask me?"

Sakura blinked. There was really no counter-argument for _that _one.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, sounding slightly exasperated, "he doesn't care about that kind of thing. Hell, when we talk, he's even more tactless than _me. _And you _know _I won't be able to remember all those rules anyway."

Sakura nodded. "True, but that doesn't mean I can't lecture you. You looked nervous. I was only trying to distract you, anyway. Propriety has never been high on your priority list."

"You're half-right. It's pretty high up there when I want something _really _bad."

Sakura laughed, glad she'd succeeded in her quest to distract Naruto from his nervousness. "You know that's manipulation, right?"

Naruto looked affronted. "Sakura-chan," he cried, mock-insulted, "That's such a terrible term for it! I think of it as…as…"

Naruto trailed off, and Sakura knew he was trying to think of a different word to use.

"Creativity," he finally said with a cheesy grin.

"Creativity?"

"Don't make that face, Sakura-chan! It's true! _Everyone _does it…it's a higher form of persuasion!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. By the way, what time do you have to meet your _date?"_

Naruto frowned for a moment, and then he looked panicked. "Ah, Sakura-chan, we never set a time! I already screwed it up!"

"I thought you said he doesn't care about stuff like that?"

Naruto blushed. "Well…he doesn't, but…"

Sakura watched, slightly amused, as Naruto visibly floundered for words. A small part of her wanted to take pity on him, but the slightly sadistic side of her wanted to force him to _admit it already._

"I just…wanted to do it right…"

Sakura smiled. "Right?"

"Yeah! I mean…you know…" Naruto flapped his hand pathetically.

"What do I know?"

This was for his _own good. _The entertainment factor had _almost nothing _to do with it!

"Cos…I thought…it would be a good time…to…"

Sakura couldn't take it any more. "To confess?"

"Confess _what? _I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He _would _have been convincing, if it weren't for the blush proudly marching across his face.

"Oh, it's okay, you know. I'm sure he won't be offended when you tell him."

Naruto scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered darkly.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're trying to hide something from me," Sakura paused to watch Naruto's blush grow.

"But that's not the point, is it? Whatever it is you _do _want to tell him, I'm sure he won't take offense."

Naruto turned his face away.

"Well, Naruto, I'm going to go report to Tsunade-sama. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto nodded, no longer red, and waved. "Bye, Sakura-chan! Don't let Tsunade-obaachan beat you up too bad!"

Sakura flicked her wrist. "Don't forget you have a date!"

As Naruto jumped and took off toward his house, Sakura sighed and turned toward the Hokage tower.

-

"Hey, Sakura," Ino called to Sakura, who jumped a bit as if startled.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura returned.

"How have you been? You seem kind of…out of it."

"Oh…I've been fine. You know…training hard, putting up with Kakashi-sensei, smacking Naruto around…you know, the usual."

"Smacking Naruto around?"

Sakura grinned. "You know…he always complains, but he never does anything about it. I sometimes wonder if he doesn't _enjoy _being smacked around a little bit."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"No," Sakura replied mistily. "That was a joke."

"…It didn't sound like one."

Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Ino frowned. "Like what?"

"Oh…we still haven't been able to bring Sasuke-kun back. I'm tired of not being team seven, and I know Naruto will continue slowly killing himself until we finish this. Don't get me wrong," Sakura said, shaking her head slowly, "I want Sasuke-kun back as much as Naruto does. But _I'm _not the one who's almost gotten killed several times just to achieve it."

Ino looked at Sakura out of the corner of her eye. "What are you saying, exactly?"

Sakura leaned back against the tree under which she'd been cornered by Ino. "I'm _saying _that Sasuke-kun had better come back to his senses before Naruto kills him…or kills himself. Because I care about them both too much to stand by and watch them kill each other. We're not twelve any more, and they're not exactly at the level where _kage bunshin _is an amazing feat."

"Yeah…I get it."

They stood in silence for a while, before Ino sat down against a different tree and gestured for Sakura to do the same.

"You're not thinking of calling it quits, are you?"

Sakura gaped at Ino. "Of course not! I want Sasuke-kun back on our team! We're not complete without him! Plus…I'm not an idiot."

Sakura had mumbled the last part, and Ino frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura scowled. "Sasuke-kun was tricked by Orochimaru. He's always been afraid of being surpassed by Naruto, because he thought that if even 'the most idiotic, incapable of us all' could beat him, then he'd never be powerful enough to kill his brother. Orochimaru took advantage of his…weakness, and now Sasuke-kun has gone through too much to understand how much we all _need _each other."

Ino nodded. "Why do I feel like there's more to it than that?"

"Because you're right. Sasuke-kun is in a lot of danger…not because he's incapable of taking care of himself, but because when he's not with us, he _doesn't. _He's too focused on avenging his family…but he's forgotten what true family is like. I wouldn't want anyone to avenge _me, _knowing that it's suicide…"

"And…?"

Sakura sighed. "And Naruto will never give up. I'm not going to leave him alone in this. Personal feelings aside, I can't abandon my teammates."

"What do you mean, 'personal feelings aside?' You-"

"I thought I loved Sasuke-kun. If he turns out to be the Sasuke-kun I thought I knew, then I probably still do. I want to _know – have _to know – if 'Sasuke-kun' is a real person, or he was only an illusion, and he's really _only _'Avenger of the Uchiha.' Those are my personal feelings. But even if I _hated _Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't abandon my teammates. Then, I'd be a hypocrite."

Ino closed her eyes and nodded. "You've thought this all out, haven't you?"

"Actually…no, not really. It's always been there, I guess, but I don't usually _think _about it. It's better that way, with feelings…the more you think about a feeling, the more you can logically contradict it. But then, you'd end up like Sai…and for all that we're supposed to be human tools, it's hard to watch Sai try to socialize."

"Yeah," Ino replied, laughing a bit, "I guess you're right."

"Speaking of teammates," Sakura said, after a while, "do you know where Shikamaru and Naruto are right now?"

"Er…not specifically. I know they're on a date, though. Heh…" Ino held in a snicker. "I never would have put those two together."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm just glad to see Naruto happy. He's actually changed quite a bit. Not that anyone but our team could actually _see _it, but…he's different."

"In a good way?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sigh, "in a good way."

-

"Hey…er…Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Naruto, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole meal.

"I…er…"

"Spit it out, Naruto."

"I…can you teach me how to play shougi _another _time?"

Shikamaru blinked. "Why?"

Naruto blushed and muttered, "Well…"

This was very _unlike _Naruto. In fact, if Shikamaru didn't know Naruto so well, he'd wonder if this was actually an impostor, but there was _no _way this _couldn't _be Naruto.

"Can you just…come with me? I want to…talk to you about…things."

"You're such a bother," he replied, but without any real conviction. It was an automatic response, much like Naruto's cheesy grin. Something to fall back on.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said, with aforementioned cheesy grin, and pulled Shikamaru away from the restaurant.

After walking for a while, Naruto gestured to the stone bench they'd come across. "That's a new addition," he said conversationally. "I used to come here a lot before my training trip, but I haven't had much time since then."

Shikamaru took a look around, and realized they were not quite out of the village, but certainly not in the central area.

"Why are we here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't really _planning _on coming here. I just sort of…came here. Sometimes, my body just takes me places when I've got a lot on my mind. And the place is usually the right one." He took a look around, and raised an eyebrow. "Usually."

Shikamaru nodded impassively. "So…"

"Oh, right." Naruto paused for a moment, and then nodded to himself and sat on the wall beside the bench.

"You can come sit down if you want to," Naruto said, gesturing to the general area beside him.

Shikamaru slouched onto the bench and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto seemed to be arguing with himself, if his facial expressions were anything to go by.

It was actually quite entertaining.

But Shikamaru's amusement hightailed it out of his mind when Naruto finally shook himself and said, bluntly, "I like you."

Shikamaru blinked.

_That could mean several things. _"Okay."

Naruto scowled…in frustration?

"No, I mean…I _like _you. As in…"

_Oh._

"Okay," Shikamaru said again. "The feeling's mutual."

Naruto laughed softly. "You're weird."

"…Huh?"

"You know…usually, people react…differently. Not that I'm complaining; actually, that was a nice change. I guess that's just you, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, now I'm feeling kind of stupid. I got all worked up over nothing. I guess _that's _just _me."_

_That _was the understatement of the century.

There was a silence; not a very _uncomfortable _silence, but one in which neither could think of what to say.

"So…I guess I'll walk you home, then."

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"But…" Naruto paused for a moment.

"Okay," he said, standing up.

Shikamaru walked silently alongside Naruto, and they made it to Naruto's apartment a few minutes later. For someone as hated in his earlier years as Naruto, the place was pretty decent.

As Naruto drew out his keys, he grinned at Shikamaru. "You know, I would invite you in, but not only do I have early training tomorrow, but that would be too cliché…even for me."

Shikamaru didn't have time to fully process the implications of that statement before he heard Naruto's voice again.

"So…I'm going to skip over all the awkward poses and questions and crap that everyone seems to think have to be included in a date, and…"

Shikamaru cut Naruto's ramblings off forcefully. He didn't have a whole lot of experience, and it was obvious that Naruto didn't either, but for a first kiss, it was more than decent.

After a moment, Shikamaru drew away and observed Naruto. He looked…happy…? No. Peaceful.

Naruto unlocked his door and smiled at Shikamaru. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, _Kage-kun."_

And the door was shut.

_Kage-kun…?_

Shikamaru shrugged, and then walked toward his own home.

For a first date, that had gone…_very _well.

-

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up, and Naruto grinned. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Morning, Naruto," Sakura replied sleepily.

Naruto seemed to be in a good mood, even _if _it was ridiculously early in the morning and Kakashi-sensei had decided to be late again today.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto, how did your date go last night?"

"Great," Naruto said with a smile.

"And…how did the lessons go?"

Naruto blushed. "Er…"

Sakura frowned. "What, Naruto? It wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

"No, no! Nothing like…" Naruto stopped trying to reassure Sakura that he wasn't an idiot; she didn't seem to be implying that anyway.

"We…er…didn't get around to that part, actually. That's all."

Sakura grinned, and Naruto looked like he was afraid he was going to be picked apart.

"Oh really?"

"Er…yeah…really. He said he'd teach me another time, though!"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So, I'm guessing your first kiss was a good one, then?"

"Yeah! I mean…Sakura-chan…you…"

Sakura's grin didn't change. "Oh, Naruto, it's obvious. Don't try to avoid talking about it, either. I'll get it out of you, eventually."

"It's not that I'm _avoiding _it…I just didn't know you…"

"You're not the only one who observes people, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan! How do you always end up saying what Shikamaru says to me?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

"All right, team," Kakashi-sensei said, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cried.

Sakura laughed quietly. She was happy for Naruto; he deserved this.

But then, she sighed exasperatedly. Naruto was _still _carrying on immature one-sided arguments with their sensei about punctuality.

Well, at least _some _things would never change.

-

And...it's finished! I had a lot of material to add, but I decided against a long story, for a few reasons. I'm already working on a huge story, Artistic Differences, and I don't think I'm capable of carrying two long ones simultaneously. Also, I thought this was a good place to end it; perhaps, when I'm done with Artistic Differences, I'll write a sequel, but I highly doubt it. There's a good reason I'm dedicated to Artistic Differences, and it has nothing to do with the pairings or the reviews. The other main reason is that if I continued this story, I'd probably end up writing a lemon, and I have an aversion to posting my lemons on ff. net. It's not about my writing; rather, it's about who's reading. Yeah, the M rating is a warning, but...just because it's rated M doesn't mean that some twelve year old isn't going to come by and ignore the rating. So...nope, not going to do it.

Thanks to all of you who followed this story; I appreciate the support!!!


End file.
